


the price of your greed (your son and your daughter)

by BlueishSugar2288



Series: The fabulous adventures of a force ghost [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader are Separate People, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), do not let the description fool you, this goes from bitching about to sand to having a mental breakdown on the floor very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueishSugar2288/pseuds/BlueishSugar2288
Summary: Of all the planets in the galaxy, why did it have to be Tatooine? Luke would have been perfectly safe on Naboo with his biological family, or with Eirtaé and Sabé. They’d been with Padmé since the beginning, they were more her sisters than her servants.Of course, the strategist in Anakin had to respect that it was a brilliant tactical decision, but that didn’t mean that Anakin had to like it. Tatooine was a Hutt infested hellhole. He’d known it when he was nine and a slave, he’d known it when he was nineteen and his mother was dying in his arms, and he knew it now, at twenty two and a force ghost. The only bonus of this entire stupid trip was that he was, in fact, a force ghost, and force ghosts couldn’t get sand in their boots.Or their robes.Or their hair.Or their prosthetics.(Suddenly, Anakin realised that perhaps being an incorporeal blue being wasn’t as bad as he first thought).----part one of anakin's fabulous adventure to tatooine.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The fabulous adventures of a force ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654240
Kudos: 24





	the price of your greed (your son and your daughter)

**Author's Note:**

> title from blood//water by grandson.

Of all the planets in the galaxy, why did it have to be Tatooine? Luke would have been perfectly safe on Naboo with his biological family, or with Eirtaé and Sabé. They’d been with Padmé since the beginning, they were more her sisters than her servants.

Of course, the strategist in Anakin had to respect that it was a brilliant tactical decision. Both Anakin and Vader hated Tatooine with a burning passion, and the sand would be incredibly impractical for him now, with his life support suit and prosthetics. If a grain of sand got into his suit, it would probably cause him a lot of problems. He might even, if the galaxy got lucky, get a grain of sand in his respirator and die. Knowing the galaxy’s recent luck, however, Anakin doubted it. Nevertheless, Vader wouldn’t come close to the desert planet.

But that didn’t mean that Anakin had to like it. Tatooine was a Hutt infested hellhole. He’d known it when he was nine and a slave, he’d known it when he was nineteen and his mother was dying in his arms, and he knew it now, at twenty two and a force ghost. The only bonus of this entire stupid trip was that he was, in fact, a force ghost, and force ghosts couldn’t get sand in their boots. 

Or their robes.

Or their hair. 

Or their prosthetics.

(Suddenly, Anakin realised that perhaps being an incorporeal blue being wasn’t as bad as he first thought).

The Lars homestead looked essentially the same as it had when he’d last seen it. It wasn’t all that surprising - nothing changed on Tatooine. The only difference was the gravestones. From where he (stood? Floated? Does it count as standing if he’s not touching the ground?) was, he could see that they had one more grave, besides his mothers. Cliegg, probably. He doubted that the man had ever fully recovered from his injury; there was never any bacta on Tatooine, and if by some miracle there was some, it would be reserved for the Hutts and their enforcers, not a simple moisture farmer like Cliegg. Anakin hardly noticed any of that though - he could feel the three force presences in the homestead. Beru and Owen, though they both shone with the same bright light that Ahsoka had _(and force, what had happened to Ahsoka? What had happened to Rex, and everyone else in the 501st?)_ before the trial, were barely pinpricks compared to the blinding light bursting out of the homestead, flooding through the sand and effortlessly pushing the darkness away, so much so that the entire planet was almost glowing in the force.

Anakin followed the light like a moth drawn to the flame, floating mindlessly through the homestead and into one of the rooms. It was small and barren, as most things were on Tatooine, the only piece of furniture other than a couple of crates a rickety crib. 

_Luke_.

He was unbelievably small, wrinkled and red. He was also the most beautiful thing that Anakin had ever seen, and that included Padmé.

Padmé, who was dead. Padmé, who’d never see their children grow up. Padmé, who’d died with the republic.

_Padmé, who he’d killed._

**Author's Note:**

> you don't understand how tempted i was to post this on the 31st, because then it would have been a year exactly. anyway thank you to that one commenter you inspired me into writing and i think next time i might actually update in less than a year.
> 
> also yes he does visit leia but he's visiting luke first because obi-wan is also there and two in one. no i'm not forgetting about her, i'm just not going to write his visit to see her because there's not much point in that if he's already seen luke and had a mental breakdown and that's literally all that will happen with leia but with less bitching about sand and more angsty thougts about alderaan being like naboo.


End file.
